User blog:Wolfieheart/Cats and That: Episode 1- Pilot
Okay so I'm starting a little show here on the blog just for fun because I'm bored right now okay here I go. Wolfie Productions In the exciting first ever teleblog show comes a story about cats that are more than meets the eye. Featuring the Voice talents of: ''All characters- The Voice in Your Head that's not there but is there and if it wasn't there then we wouldn't be able to read. '' Narrator: Ah, the first day of spring when the birds chirp their songs and the grass tickles your paws. Springs a great time, when children come out of school and the kittens become students. But for our heroes, Spring is possibly the worst and best thing ever. Sarah: I still don't get it how can you idolize somebody that's not yourself? Marcie: Shut up, Sarah, nobody likes you. Sarah: So what? I like my dang self. Johnny: Guys, guys, be quiet, I'm listening. Marcie: We're not getting into the concert, John, there's literally no way through. Johnny: There has to be, my best friend's sister's cousin's aunt's brother's uncle's father's best friend's daughter and her friends have done it. If they can, we can. Sarah: Just listen to that list! You almost died just saying that! Let's get out of here I need my beauty sleep. Marcie *yawns*: she's actually right, we've been at this for hours. Johnny: But this isn't just any concert! It's the concert of Serena Vanderpawsen, the prettiest cat in the world and it's at the Cat Club! Marcie: First of all, Serena Vanderpawsen doesn't exist her real name is Blake Livepaw and she doesn't sing. Is there even a concert? Johnny: I thought it said Serena Vanderpawsen, let me check my phone and I'll see. *takes iPhone from backpack* Oh! Not Serena Vanderpawsen it's Selena Whiskermez! Silly, silly, little Johnny. Sarah *scoffs*: She just made that new album right? StarClan's dance? Yeah, I'm not in the mood for that music right now. Johnny: It's not that music, which is pretty good, it's pop with a mixture of dance. One of the songs has the Cataracs! Marcie: OMG I LOVE THE CATARACS! Sarah: They're okay. Johnny: And they're going to be there ''with ''the prettiest cat in the world also known as Selena Whiskermez. Marcie: So maybe we might be able to sneak in. But you keep on forgetting that it's Spring. Johnny: That's a good thing! We don't have to be in the C.I.A until Fall. Sarah: But Spring is the time when the partiers come out. You know the phrase "the freaks come out at night" yeah that's Spring here, all day everyday. Marcie: And besides, the rest of the C.I.A, the ones who work in Fall, will be there. They know we're underage and the Cat Club concert and party lasts three full nights. Johnny: Simple, we don't get caught. Anyways, have any of you seen Brian? So there it is. I don't even know guys I'm so bored right now I'll probably delete this whole thing later. And just because... Johnny: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Marcie: white-and-cream she-cat with green eyes Sarah: silver tabby she-cat with black ears and amber eyes P.S The C.S.I is the Cat Intellegence Agency and you'll find out why they work for them later if I ever continue this which I probably won't so yeah bai Category:Blog posts